1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for selectively transforming partially polarized light and in particular to a retarder stack for transforming at least partially polarized light for input into various optical devices such as electro-optic modulators, magneto-optic modulators or other optical components.
2. Background of the Related Art
The manipulation or transformation of polarized or partially polarized light is essential in a wide variety of optical systems. Especially with the onset of integrated optics and the processing of optical signals, it is necessary to predictably manipulate the polarization of light before that light proceeds to the next stage in an optical system.
Many optical systems require input light be completely or nearly completely polarized and have a known bandwidth and polarization such as input light from lasers or light emitting diodes (LEDs). It is important, however, to be able to selectively transform portions of relatively wide bandwidth light for eventual use in optical systems. For example, it is desirable to be able to selectively shift a certain band of frequencies within a wide band of frequencies comprising white light.
Color display and color filters are examples of optical systems which utilize wide bandwidth light such as white light to function.